Supergirl
Supergirl Gallery Real Name: Kara Zor-El Current Alias: Supergirl Aliases: Linda Lang, Clare Conners, The Girl of Steel, Kara Kent. Identity: Secret Alignment: Good, Sometimes Evil Affiliation: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Teen Titans, Justice League, formerly Legion of Super-Heroes Relatives: Zor-El (father), Allura In-Ze (mother), Jor-El (uncle, deceased), Lara Lor-Van (aunt, deceased), Kal-El (Superman, Clark Kent, cousin), Lois Lane (cousin-in-law), Jonathan Kent (adopted uncle), Martha Kent (adopted aunt), and Kon-El (Superboy, Conner Kent, clone cousin, deceased). Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: New York City, New York Gender: Female Age: 16 Heigh:: 5'5" Weight: 135 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: None Citizenship: Kryptonian Marital Status: Single Occupation: Superhero, Adventurer, Student Education: College Level Origin: From the planet Krypton. Place of Birth: Argo City, Krypton Creators: Jeph Loeb, Michael Turner History The Beginning After 30 years in suspended animation Kara's space ship landed in NYC. Emerging from it she was very confused, thankfully befriended by Akasha Campbell, who showed her the ways of earth. It was not long before her power emerged and she took on the name Supergirl. She was aware of the being called Superman, but at the time not of their connection to one another. He was often away from his planet and it was not until months later they realized they were cousins. She was shocked to learn that her suspended animation slowed her aging by 30 years, and peeved that her baby cousin whom she was sent to looking after was now looking after her. Even now Superman continues to abandon her, she feels resentment towards him. Love Life ROBIN III -- Supergirl first met Batman's protege, Robin III, and immediately had a crush on him. When he did not return her affection she began starting arguments with him. She was angry for his oblivious nature towards her feelings. Finally fed up with him she left him when they were supposed to be patrolling Gotham together. Captain Marvel -- Leaving Robin III, she dressed in her disguise as Claire Connors and took Krypto out for a walk to clear her head. It was at a local restaurant she found Billy Batson. With in one conversation she found her feeling for him blossom. Just when they were getting to know each other. Krypto, the superpuppy, was tearing up the Restaurant! She immediately made an excuse to leave Billy, and went after Krypto, by the time she changed into her costume Krypto was in the arms of Captain Marvel himself! Wanted (Supers on Trail) Supergirl demanded her puppy back form the capped crusader, unknowingly lashing out at the very person she met moments earlier. He in turn demanded that she come with him, since she was underarrest for the destruction of a city. She rebuffed she was trying to save the city. He said she needed to go to trail. To which she replied there was a fire near by he needed to attend to. Feeling bad, she decided to stay out of uniform until the train blew over. Her image as Supergirl was being destroyed. By in her secret identity she was having the time of her life. She and Billy have been dating for a while, when he finally invited her to him house. Things started to get very hot between them as Kara accidentally burned a whole through his ceiling. It didn't take Billy long to put two-and-two together. Scarred at his reaction she took off, only to be followed by Captain Marvel who begged her to listen to him. It was on a raining roof top he professed his love for her and promised not to let anything happen to her. She did not reply. Several weeks later Supergirl found out she was pregnant. Terrified at the thought she broke up with Billy blaming him for her condition. They never spoke again. This Little Piggy Supergirl was still upset over the news of her pregnancy, when Circie the sorserus made herself known. She began turning the city into animals. Foolishly she went to fight her, and Circy turned her into a pig! She spent months in this form and had to spend most of this time at the Kent Farm. It was there she gave birth to two twin piglets, one boy and one girl. Soon enough the spell was broken. But her childern did not become human. She figured Magic cancles out Magic. They were conceaved in Magic, that is how they will stay. She visits her children frequently. Death The X-men were manipulated to destroy the JL. X-23 felt it was her mission to kill Supergirl. Supergirl fought bravely, but X-23 held the Muramasa Blade which negates any healing factor. Supergirl was stabbed in the heart with the blade and soon died and thats bad! The X wimps couldn't scratch the JLA... Hell, they'd have a hard time against Justice League: Antarctica! Evil Supergirl After her death Supergirl's soul was immediately engry to jl along with all the others who had fallen during battle. It was there that they met the Ruler of the Land Mephetso. He promised them all a way out of Limbo if they would do him a favor. Everyone agreed and had been released, except for Supergirl. Her favor to him was to simply give him her hand. Supergirl did not understand that he meant "Hand in Marriage", so when she gave into him he immediately transferred an evil spell on her, and made her his wife. Then she was released on to the earth. Her first act in being reborn was to take over the earth, but first she needed to eliminate any obstacles. The meant destroying what was left of the Justice League. Learning of the return of the dead members the JL was prepared for her, and knew she may have changed in her time in Limbo. She faked having amnesia like her returned friend Impulse. She tried to sway Impulse to her side in showing him all the evil things that the earthlings had done. That they needed to be destroyed and have to go through a rebirth so she would used the Mega Laser on the New Watchtower to do the job. The JL found out what she was used to be good Return She came back good. Bizarro Helping defend the NY City from a rampaging Juggernaut, she quickly finds herself in-like with the new Spider-man who rescued her with his webs from a punch. Her short lived feelings quickly wew interupted as a strainge Bizarro Ray struck the City, transforming all it's inhabitants into Bizarro's! Supergurl is not trapped in her own cap and in the Man-spider's web. What If? What if The young woman known as Supergirl no longer exists in this place and time? What if her ship was caught in a time rift that knocked it completely off course? What if she lived in the Victorian Era? Kara arrived at earth several hundred years earlier as a baby, her ship disintegrated in the atmosphere until there was only Kara left in her bright red blanket. She made her way down to England and on to the door step of Jarvis Xavier. Kara remembers nothing of her time in Krypton and believes she is human and the only child of Xavier. Growing up Kara was spoiled, continuously given everything and anything she wanted, gowns, jewels, and the best private, education a person could wish for. She had everything. Except the one thing she wanted more then anything. The Love of her Father. There has always been a distance between them, and she feels it was over the loss of her 'mother'. Like all young women of this time Kara was of age to be married off. However, her marriage was not one of love to the man she loved Jonathan Kenth, instead it was a marriage of position. Her Father arranged for her to marry the ruler of Latervia, Dr. Otto Von Doom. In England she does not get enough sunlight to maintain full power. This version has HALF the stats of her current powers. Allies/Enemies bMost X-men:/b (Intense Hatred) Once upon a time Supergirl was allied with the X-Men and fought and defeated many villains. She even relied on them to save her best friend’s life, Aksahs Campbell, when she was shot with a Green K bullet meant for Supergirl. Recently, those feelings changed when unprovoked X-men attacked the Justice League Watchtower Killing her and many other members of the JL. All have since been revived by Mephisto. In her eyes all of the bad that has happened to her points back at the X-men. Since the "Reboot" This has changed. She No longer has this history with the X-Men! Batman: (Tough-love/Father Figure) Bruce initially didn’t trust her, over the years they have both grown to accept each other as they are. bSuperman:/b (Baby Cousin/Abandoned) Whenever he’s around and they are not fighting crime together it seems all they can do is argue. She feels abandoned and that he would rather spend his time fighting crime then be around his destructive teen cousin. In the small amount of time they do get along she often teases him calling him “baby cousin”. bRobin:/b (Un-easy friend/Former love interest) First meeting Robin she fell in love at first sight. Although these feeling were not returned, Kara had to learn to let him go and be his friend. Once these two could be known as the “New World’s Finest”, somewhere along the way their friendship began to deteriorate. Having an intense argument they left on uneasy grounds and have yet to reconcile. bGear:/b (former friend) This young man reminds of her father on Krypton, he is both a genius intellect and striking good looks perhaps that is what led her to the attraction in the first place. Their mutual feelings for each her may have surpassed friendship if she had not been killed. Since Supergirl became evil Gear has left her at arms length, even carries a fatal Green Kryptonite bullet just for her. bImpulse:/b (Brotherly love.) These two often get into trouble when left alone. She feels a kindred spirit with him, and not just their need for speed. Even when she was Evil, she did not attack him, rather wanted him to join her in world domination. She truly does love him and protects him as a big sister would. Even if it mean form herself. bSteel:/b (family-like) Uncle John is really more like a surrogate father figure in her life. (The only Good one she can remember.) When Superman is not around, Steel is the one she knows she can trust and turn to. bCaptain Marvel/Billy Batson:/b (Lover) He was her first. She gave birth to piggy-twins when Circe transformed her into a pig. What find this odd couple most intriguing was that Kara fell in love with his alter ego Billy Batson, and not the Marvel Hero himself. She thinks Cpt. Marvel is a pushy, nosy jerk who reminder too much of her cousin. bSuperboy:/b (Brother) She feels closer to him then his template, possibly because of the similarity in age. When he left the hero game she was distraught, but she still fights what they believe in. Powers Crystal Generation: Compelled by her father to combat the Phantoms that escaped to Krypton through the Phantom Zone projector, Supergirl can unwillingly protrude sharp sunstone crystals from various parts of her body unwillingly as a defensive mechanism. They appear only under red sunlight. They allow her to maintain super-powers under the red sun. The crystals can easily rip through a human. Sunstone crystals can clean a body of possession by phantoms and are capable of healing her. Kryptonian Physiology: Supergirl's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. She does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura.needed Supergirl has manifested a wide range of metahuman abilities and is considered to be one of the most powerful metahumans alive. Supergirl's body also stores energy actively within her bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Supergirl's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements her physical strength. Genius-Level Intellect: Supergirl has shown enhanced intelligence and computational abilities; her mind works sharply and with extreme speed. Her analytical powers are impressive — she is able to use her senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of her heat vision, she can even reprogram machines). Solar Energy Absorption: The cellular structure of a Kryptonian is similar to that of all humans. However, a certain chemical makeup in the ribosomes is capable of absorbing solar energy and storing it. Once the ribosomes achieve saturation levels of this radiation, they begin to re-radiate the energy in the form of a bioelectric forcefield.needed Each individual cell within the field's radius becomes reinforced in such a way that the cells are not only protected from external harm, but internal forces as well. Since the individual cells are wholly invulnerable, they are capable of operating at levels of efficiency that would destroy normal humanoid cells. These "super-cells" lend an enhancing effect to all bodily systems...muscular, metabolic, nervous, and so forth. The continual absorption of solar energy provides a constant power source for these enhanced systems. Thus, a Kryptonian is capable of incredible feats. Superhuman Strength: Her physical strength is greatly magnified by the combination of her more-efficient muscular system and the enhancement of her skeletal system's structural integrity, but is primarily augmented by the sheer force of her solar forcefield. It is generally accepted that Kara is at least strong enough to lift a 100,000 tons. The conjectured upper limit of her physical strength is unknown. But continual exertion will deplete her solar energy, and greatly exceeding her normal lift will drain her more rapidly. Invulnerability: Naturally, the basic forcefield effect renders her invulnerable to large amounts of damage. She can withstand a 1-megaton nuclear explosion without ill effect,needed and has been able to tolerate the molten conditions in the Earth's core with only discomfort. A 40 Megaton nuclear explosion knocked her unconscious for over an hour.needed She could not, however, survive the conditions inside a star,needed but can safely approach to within several miles of Earth's sun, probably due to a feedback loop of solar energy powering her bioelectric field.needed Super Immunity: Due to the highly charged nature of her solar storage systems, her immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. Superhuman Stamina: Supergirl's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in her other powers. Her storage capacity is sufficient to let her function at full capacity for up to 14 days depending on her physical condition and state of rest.needed While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the blue-white through yellow spectrum are ideal) and within a planetary atmosphere, she replenishes energy at a constant rate. If forced to expend large amounts of energy over a relatively short time, or to maintain constant exertion over longer periods of time, she tires and her power begins to diminish. Constant exertion will revert her to normal humanoid levels after 14 days without rest.needed The power recovers at the rate of normal rest, and a full recharge can be accomplished with two days of no more than moderate, normal-level exertion.needed A process of solar recharge is also known, but requires massive amounts of fusion energy of solar/light-based superpowers. Flight: Kara is able through an act of conscious will attain independent flight. The precise mechanism of her ability is unknown. It is suggested to be biological in nature as Kara-El can not achieve flight when poisoned with Kryptonite or maintain the effect while being so effected. What is known is that when Kara is super-charged with solar-energy, she can generate a powerful personal energy field that interrupts locale gravity,needed allowing her to fly. When in flight, she's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over her. She becomes her own center of gravity,needed and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body she's on, or any object. Superhuman Speed: Similarly, Supergirl's enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, and nervous system grant her incredible speed. Her Kryptonian structure and the solar energy paths that course along her neurophysical structure allow her to react at many times normal human speed. While not as fast as the Flash, Supergirl is fast enough to run/move at speeds of in excess of Mach 10 (2 miles a second) and near light-speeds in space.needed She can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of minutes. She can move faster than the human eye can perceive if necessary, but this requires extra effort. Her reflexes are quick enough to allow her to dodge incoming automatic laser fire. Supergirl's perceptions are similarly rapid, allowing her to see individual bullets fired from high-speed automatic weaponry in flight and outrace them easily. Moving at extreme speeds for extended periods of time rapidly drains her solar reserves. In a full drained state, her reflexes are only sufficient enough to dodge semi-automatic projectile weapons and read the encyclopedia set in under 10 minutes.needed Kara is able to attain great speeds while in flight being obviously supersonic. However her top flight speeds are unknown as she is not able to attain escape velocity on her own.needed However she has been shown to be able to use the Earth's own rotation to increase her flight speeds to enter into outer space as shown recently in Teen Titans 53. Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from her eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Supergirl to work undetected. The maximum temperature of her heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation.needed The area of effect can be consciously determined by Supergirl, down to the microscopic level. Supergirl has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from her eyes. She emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials in seconds, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Supergirl can control her heat vision and direct it wherever she wants to with her eyes. In actuality, Supergirl could not emit the beams directly from her eyes. The energy is actually built up on the surface of the bio-energetic field surrounding her body and emitted from there. This allows her body to be protected from the energy and absorbing stray electromagnetic energy back into her body. Supergirl's energy reclamation aura is so efficient that any radiation, even those emitted from her, once in the environment are able to be reabsorbed. The heat beams are psionically controlled and that control is reflexive, so she can shut it off without accidentally damaging anything that she does not want to. She can emit the radiation visibly or invisibly at lower settings. Her energy has a high visibility profile if emitted at higher levels. Total Recall: Both Supergirl's Kryptonian physiology and the fact that her engrams are stabilized by a solar-frequency hologram reinforcing her neural matrix allow her near-perfect recall of events she pays specific attention to or that have emotional significance or are particularly striking. Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. Her range of hearing extends from the subsonic through to the point where signal modulation in broadcast communications can be sensed and demodulated into "sounds". The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency she can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz).needed She has shown enough control to block out nearby sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Supergirl was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Also able to create hurricane force winds by blowing. She is able to hold her breath for a maximum of 2 hours. Freeze Breath: The ability to chill her breath in order to freeze a target. Voice Throwing: She can modulate her voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. Super Vision: The enhanced structure of Supergirl's sensory organs combined with the increased capacity of her nervous system provides for the greatly enhanced senses. Her visual reception range covers the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum. Supergirl can change the spectrum she perceives at any given time, by changing the chemical receptors in the rods and cones of her retinas. She can adjust her photovoltaic detection as an act of will to sense longer wavelengths down to the infrared, and higher energy light, up to X-ray and gamma radiation. Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. She can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing her to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" her distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. Microscopic Vision: Supergirl can use the gravitational fields generated by the muscles in her eyes to produce a gravity lens, allowing her to focus far beyond the range of the human eye. Combined with Supergirl's sensitivity to light, she can magnify an image a virtually countless number of times. X-Ray Vision: Supergirl can see through solids objects by using a combination of these telescopic and microscopic visual abilities to see through the atomic structure of an object and focus past it, as a camera focuses beyond the dust on a lens. Certain dense materials, notably lead, obstruct this ability. Roleplaying Statistics bNAME:/b Kara Zor-El bCHARACTER INFO:/b bAGE:/b 16 bSTRENGTHS:/b Kryptonian physiology, computers, engineering, piloting, technology in general. bWEAKNESSES:/b Earthlings, naive, boys, Supergirl is vulnerable to Krytonite, powers are based on solar radiation from Earth's yellow sun. Should she be deprived of this radiation for an extended period she will loose all her powers. Vulnerable to Magic and Psionics. Can not see through Lead. __________________ bSTATS/b STRENGTH: Unearthly 100 AGILITY: Monstrous 75 ENDURANCE: Unearthly 100 REASON: Excellent 20 INTUITION: Excellent 20 PSYCHE: Amazing 50 SPEED: Unearthly 10 POPULARITY: Excellent 20 ______________________ bDICE/b PHYSICAL ATTACK: 2x100 Unearthly PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 25x10 Unearthly + ENERGY ATTACK: 1x100 Amazing ENERGY DEFENSE: 1x100 Amazing, 1x12 Remarkable (Magic), 1x12 Remarkable (psychic) PSYCHIC ATTACK: NONE PSYCHIC DEFENSE: NONE ______________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Super Strength: Speaks for itself. Flight: Speaks for itself. Invulnerability: Can withstand extreme temperatures, the vacuum of space, corrosives, radiation, poisons, and physical and energy attacks. Super Speed: On land, only marginally slower than the Flash. Enhanced Hearing: Can hear everything from miles away. He has learned to filter what he hears so he does not become overwhelmed. Enhanced Eyesight: Possesses Telescopic, microscopic, and x-ray vision. Eidetic Memory: Possesses a photographic memory only when he focuses upon committing something to memory. LIMITATIONS: Vulnerable to Kryptonite: Supergirl is vulnerable to the several different forms of Kryptonite. Vulnerable to Magic: Against attacks of a Magical nature, Supergirl's defensive stats are reduced to Pr (ie. Endurance, Invulnerability, etc.). She cannot use her powers or abilities to affect constructs of a Magical nature (she couldn't smash down a magical wall, or break enchanted chains with her strength). __________________ WEAPONS Heat Vision: Can emit highly concentrated beams of heat from his eyes. Arctic Breath: In addition to his gale-force breath, Superman can also freeze the moisture in the air when he focuses. Category:Characters